Love Never Seen
by Apocolips
Summary: Severus has a friend, but he doesn't see the love she holds for him. Will it last through the years or will he destroy hit? One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

1st Year

I saw him. He was standing next to a girl with red hair. I was a little bit behind them, but I knew he was the one. The professor was speaking but I didn't hear a word of what she said, I didn't care.

"Lilly Evans."

The girl he'd been talking to walked up to the stool. I watched him stare at her. I walked slowly next to him filling the space where she had stood. I finally had the chance to see his face. The blackness of his hair, the darkness of his eyes. The quick scowl he sent my way startled me, but he quickly turned back to the red head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. The sad look that fell upon his face had me almost asking me if he was alright. But I assumed by the scowl he had sent me, that it would not be appreciated. I turned my attention back to the stool. It was a few more names before the stern looking women called out my name.

"Emily Reynolds." I quickly made my way forward and sat down on the stool. The hat didn't seem to bother me at all, saying a few words every now and then then finally shouting, "Slytherin!" The table to the far right started clapping. I handed the hat to the professor and walked over to my new house. I smiled at a few people then quickly turned back to the sorting.

"Severus Snape."

The boy that had grabbed my attention walked stiffly up to the stool and sat down. I followed to where his eyes were staring. They were looking at the red headed girl, Lilly. The hat breaking the moment by shouting, "Slytherin!" The disappointment in his eyes was almost startling as he made his way to the spot across from me.

I held my hand out in between us. "Hi! My name is Emily." He ignored my hand and I quickly put it back down blushing with embarrassment. I looked back up to see him looking at the table behind us. I knew without looking he was staring at Lilly.

2nd Year

I had talked to Severus during first year, but it was always me talking to him and seeking him out. He never once approached me. Sometimes when I went to find him or try to be his partner in class he was always with Evans. I had soon started to find a dislike for her in the first couple weeks of school.

I walked quickly to the library, hoping to find Severus. I wanted to work with him on our potions assignment; I had no bloody clue what I was doing. Severus was brilliant at potions. I made my way past the librarian, walking quickly hoping to find him. I finally found him in the back, but he wasn't alone. Evans was with him. I made my way to the table next to them, avoiding looking them in the eyes and sat down and pulled my books out. I seemed it was impossible for me to get a moment with Severus. I tried to block out the sound of their giggling as I fumbled my way through the potions essay.

3rd Year

This was my year. I had finally gotten some of Severus' attention. We would talk during meals and sometimes we would even end up studying together in the common room or the library. Evans had started to spend some time with her other friends leaving me opportunities to seek some time with Severus.

We were studying in the library when Evans came rushing in and looking for Severus. He had been talking to me about a potions ingredient I was writing an essay on. I was writing down a sentence when he had stopped speaking mid-word.

"Sev! I need your help, Frank's gotten himself messed up in a potion and I have no idea what to do."

Sev grabbed all of his stuff and not a word to me started following her. They weren't far enough away for me to miss what they were saying to each other as they walked.

"Who was that?"

Severus' next words felt like a skewer to my heart. "Nobody."

4th Year

This year was the year I tried the hardest. Trying to make him see the love I held for him. But every time I tried to get him alone someone or something would always come up. I had even asked him to Hogsmeade one weekend. I think he only said yes for me to leave him alone. But the day we were scheduled to go I stood in front of the great hall for an hour before I made my way slowly to the little village. I was sitting in the Three Broomsticks when I heard the sound of his laughter on the other side of the room. I looked up and my heart seemed to stop beating. He was sitting next to her. Seemingly having a great time. I pushed some coins onto the table and made my way out of the pub and started my way back to the school. The tears dripping down my face going unnoticed as I walked. Knowing that he'd ditched me and left me waiting for him, while he was out having fun almost had me falling to the ground in sobs. But I wouldn't let him see me fall.

I avoided him for a week but after a few days of seeing him appear unaffected by my withdrawal, I started speaking to him again and spending time with him. I never knew I was so weak.

5th Year

This was the hardest year of all. Whenever Evans spent time with the two of us I felt like a third wheel. It almost seemed as if I wasn't even there. That's what hurt the most. He could just ignore my presence so easily, after five years of trying so hard to get him to notice, all he ever had eyes for was the red headed beauty he couldn't even see it.

We were half way through the year when I asked Severus if he would like to go the Spring dance with me. The quick look of annoyance on his face as he said no almost had me crumbling. The day of the dance I walked into the great hall alone. I scanned the room, my eyes caught immediately but the sight of a Severus standing next Evans with a look of pure adortion on his face. I didn't even bother staying knowing that a night spent in the same space as them would have my heart shattering into a million pieces.

I don't seek him out for a while, letting myself calm down, before speaking to him. I avoided him for a few weeks, but when I saw him studying alone in the common room, I made my way over to him and sat down while pulling out my books. He didn't look up and I didn't speak. It was as if I had never even left. My love never failing me through the heartache.

6th Year

It was almost if God had finally decided to take pity on me this year. It seemed my love had only grown stronger with age, nothing could seem to sway it, no matter how many times he stood me up, or left me to go with Evans. It only made me want it more.

We were studying outside under a tree by the lake when Potter decided to make his presence known. His group had been messing around near buy, making noise and laughing. It was almost like a bad movie playing out as Potter and Black had Severus hanging upside down, threatening to pull his pants down. I kept yelling at them to put him down. But it was like I wasn't even there. It wasn't until Evans showed up that they stopped, Severus falling on the ground with a thud. The boys laughed while Evans and I rushed up to help him. It was the same as usual but Severus was angry shouting and calling her names, it wasn't until he shouted Mud blood at her that I felt a sense of satisfaction. He had lost her, after all of his love, he had thrown down the one thing that would make her leave.

For the rest of the school year it seemed like Severus was falling down a dark hole. He kept getting caught up in the dark arts talking to people, speaking of a guy called the "Dark Lord". I kept sticking with him, trying to get him to stop, but he would brush me off. It almost seemed like he was planning his own death. I stayed, and he didn't even care.

7th Year

This was my worst year. Severus barely seemed to talk, I couldn't make him and whenever I asked him to hang out he would sneer and walk off and join Malfoy. It felt like my world was falling apart. I had no friends, I had invested myself so much in him that I had lost everyone else. It almost seemed like it was fate that that Christmas I had gone home for Christmas and had come back to have Severus never speaking to me at all. I knew I had lost him, my love fading to the background. That spring I joined the group of Death Eaters, just to stay close to him. I wasn't a big member, just small and unimportant. I just wanted to stay close to Severus. He never even saw me, I almost died.

2 Years Later

I lay there on the ground with him staring down at me with cold contempt. I didn't even try to fight. I let myself be taken. My love rejected; cold and dead in my heart. I had nothing left to give. I had stopped caring. He could have killed me and I wouldn't have cared, but he left me their laying in the cold, my clothes all around me, shredded and torn. With him walking stiffly away, unaffected. I crawled into a ball as the tears fell down my face, my love had let its last piece crumble to the ground. He had taken it all.

"Oh, Lilly." He'd said those words to me as he used my body. The last piece of my sanity falling away.

1 Year Later

I stared him in the eye, not caring. I hadn't cared in a year. My wand limply at my side as he lifted his to my face.

"Avada Kadavra." My love died never being recognized.


End file.
